Navigation Course
NAV Course Instructors Aid 7CMBG HQ 'Map Reading' Markings Grid Size -Zoomed out the map will have a grid of 1km by 1km. -Zoomed in the map will have a grid of 100m by 100m. Buildings -Buildings are noted as gray squares on the map. -The building may vary slightly from the square marked on the map. Special Markings -Some buildings are marked with special symbols to indicate things such as Churches which have a Cross shape. -Mountains are denoted with triangles. -High towers and obstructions also marked (Show Green Mountain tower). Roads -Main roads are bolder and easily visible from farther out. -Smaller roads appear as you zoom in on the region. -Dirt roads are last to appear and are often just two parallel black lines. 'Terrain' Contour Lines -Show increase/decrease in elevation. -Closer lines indicate steeper elevation. -Spread out lines indicate minor change/flat ground. Using Contours ''Type of Terrain'' -Hour-Glass Shape indicates Saddle -Circle without number indicates a depression/bowl shape. -Circle with number indicates a hilltop. Number indicates elevation above sea-level in meters. -Elongated Circle with number indicates the top of a ridge. -Elongated Circle without number indicates a valley. ''Cliff'' -Several lines stacked directly on top of each other. Severely steep and should be avoided for quick movement. 'Trees/Forest/Bushes' Solid Green -Indicates a forest or heavily vegetated region. -Provides heavy cover for both yourself and enemy targets. -Camouflaged targets are better hidden in heavily forested areas. Green Circles a. Indicate individual plants of significant size. b. Small filled circle indicates a bush. Circle with hole in middle ''Small Circle'' -Indicates a small individual tree. -Often times not a problem for rotary aircraft. ''Large Circle'' -Indicates a large individual tree. -Will present a problem for aircraft. 'Coordinates' -Indicate the location of an object on the map. Use the grid to determine the numbers for the coordinate. -First part is from across the top, Second is from down the side. -0000 is located in the NorthWest corner of the map. Types of Coordinates 4-Digit Coordinates -Indicates a 1km x 1km area. -Not accurate. -Written/Read as "####" -Example: "9238" :: 92 across the top | 38 along the side 6-Digit Coordinates -Indicates a 100m x 100m area. -Fairly Accurate. -Written/Read as "######" -Third number is taken from within the 1km of the first two numbers. -Sixth number is taken from within the 1km of the 4th and 5th numbers. -Example: "564214" :: 564 across the top | 214 along the side Quadrant Reference -Indicates a 50m x 50m area. -Accurate. -Reference number derived by projecting a North East South West compass rose onto the grid square. -Written/Read as "###### NW/NE/SW/SE Quadrant" -Example: "857547 NE" or "857547 NE Quadrant" :: 857 across the top | 547 along the side | NE Quadrant indicates the upper right section inside the grid. 8-Digit Coordinates -Indicates a 10m x 10m area. -Precise. -Reference number derived by projecting another 10x10 grid onto the 100m x 100m grid square. -Usually must be eyeballed. -Written/Read as "########" -Fourth number is taken from within the 100m of the first 3 numbers. -Eighth number is taken from within the 100m of the 5th through 7th numbers. -Example: "56432146" :: 5643 across the top | 2146 along the side. Splitting a Coordinate -For when you receive a coordinate and must decipher it. ''All numbers'' a. Split the number in the middle. b. Examples -Such as "8245" = 82 across top | 45 down side. -Such as "821456" = 821 across top | 456 down side. -Such as "82194562" = 8219 across top | 4562 down side. ''Reference after'' a. Split the number in the middle. -Find Grid Reference first then the reference area. b. Examples -Such as "821456 NW" or "821456 NW Quadrant" = 821 across top | 456 down side | Then the upper right corner of the 100m X 100m area. 'Compass' The Arrow -The Arrow and heading numbers always point North. -The heading under the line is the way you are facing. View Slot -Look through the slot at an object/target and the heading can be read. Compass Correlation -Continue looking at the target or Reference Point (Hereby known as RP). -Open the map without looking away and the compass will be set to the same heading as the out-of-map compass. 'Triangulation' -Determine your exact location using objects you can identify and locate. Reference Point (RP) -An object/place/thing that you can recognize and locate on the map. -Examples: Church; Tower; Hilltop; Town -Use the compass and look through the slot at the RP. Place the metal line over the RP then open the map. Map -Place the outer tip of the compass on the RP. Place a point at the center of the bottom of the compass, and one on the RP itself. Repeat -Find another 1-2 RP's and do the same procedure for placing the points. Determine Location -Connect the dots (mentally or draw lines). -Current location is where the lines cross. 'Target Location' -Use to locate a target in order to call in support or identify the target. Triangulate Position -Use the above procedure to identify your exact location. Compass -Open Compass and place the metal wire on the target. RP -Look around the target for any objects that can help range the target on the map. -Example: An infantry next to a building and near a tree. These objects can help locate the precise location on the map. Coordinates -Use one of the previously established methods to derive a set of coordinates. -Most accurate is the 8-Digit, and then by quadrant. 'Situational Awareness' Scanning -When breaking for breath or stopping at cover, scan to look for targets. -Scan 360 Degrees when moving alone. -Use Binoculars or Scope to check possible targets at a distance. Tracking -Keep track of where you are and where your route is in order to prevent getting lost. -Check map in regular intervals. -Follow changes in enemy movements around you. 'Movement' -Covers a variety of terrain types that affect movement. Open Field -Low amounts of cover. -Scan ahead before entering field. -If you come under fire, drop to the ground or seek nearby cover. -Cross at the shortest point possible. Forest -Offers Lots of cover. -Move in short breaks and keep scanning your surroundings. -Stop before entering and before leaving in order to scan for enemies. Broken Cover -Move swiftly from cover to cover. -Scan for targets at each break. -Adapt route to follow cover. Hills/Ridges -Use the land to provide cover. -Avoid Skylining/Silhouetting when possible. -Crest at cover or stay low if none is around. -Follow along the side of ridges when possible and if the route must not be altered much. 'Conclusion' Any questions regarding what we have just covered?